


In the Feathers

by Hassis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassis/pseuds/Hassis
Summary: Noctis and Prompto attempt to set Ignis and Gladio up on (separate) blind dates as a gift. Their plan fails.





	In the Feathers

“They deserve this,” Prompto assured his accomplice solemnly. “I’m sure at least Gladio will love it.”

“Alright… I’m in,” Noctis finally relented. “So, ask them first, then the girls?”

“Yeah, dude. It shouldn’t be hard to find hot babes who want to date Gladio and Ignis,” the blond shrugged dismissively. 

\--

“Sooooo Iggy, Noct and I have been thinking…”

“A dangerous endeavor,” the man in question interrupted. He did not, however, even glance up from the recipe book he was perusing as he decided what dinners should be made over the next week. A separate notepad sat to the side, a shopping list neatly accumulating on its exposed page. Nearby, tonight’s dinner simmered on the camp stove.

Prompto rolled his eyes, but continued. “Noct and I have been thinking… Maybe you’d want to take a day off and go on a date?”

This suggestion caused the older man to pause and look up at Prompto, a puzzled and somewhat skeptical expression on his features. “A date?”

“Yeah, you know.. Like, you, a girl, a nice dinner somewhere romantic? We’ve saved up money, and we ha-”

“No,” came the short reply, and just like that, his attention was back to the task he’d been trying to complete before the interruption.

“Wha-, but Iggy, it’ll be fun, and we have the perfect person lined up for you.”

“Are they male or female?” Prompto found himself pinned by a very sharp stare, Ignis watching him through the lenses of his glasses with one eyebrow raised as he waited impatiently for the answer.

“Female, but-”

“Then it is not the perfect person. End of discussion.”

The young blond found himself unable to argue with that, and suddenly had a load of insight on his hands that he wasn’t entirely certain what to do with.

\--

“Hey Gladio, you got a minute?” The prince asked as he entered the tent, finding his protector lounging on his bed roll, a book in hand. The shield cocked his head to the side and placed a marker in his book, setting it down beside him.

“Sure, Noct. What’s up?” He asked, expression open and attentive given the nervous air the other was projecting. 

“Prompto and I kinda have a plan… We set up a blind date for you,” he informed Gladio, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he laid their plot bare.

“Uh-huh…” The muscle-bound man studied his charge a moment before picking his book up once more and opening it to the page he’d left off on. “Not interested.”

“What? But you didn’t even hear what I had to say,” the dark-haired young man protested, pouting a bit more than he’d like to admit. He and Prompto had put a lot of thought into this, and saved every gil they could sneak past Ignis in preparation.

“Don’t need to. Not interested,” Gladio stated firmly, eyes off Noctis once more.

“Well… can you at least tell me why?” The prince half-whined, looking rather pathetic like a child who had just lost their balloon to the sky.

Amber eyes locked on blue for a moment, searching for something, or perhaps debating. Finally he came to a decision of some sort, and his gaze flicked back to his book. “I’m married.”

That was certainly not the response Noctis was expecting, and he gawked a moment before collecting himself. “What? No you’re not!”

“Yes I am.” And he was so assured in the way he said it, Noctis almost had to doubt his knowledge of his friend.

“Well, then… Where’s the ring?” he demanded indignantly. He didn’t enjoy being jerked around in such a manner.

“In the feathers,” Gladio stated simply, no longer interested in the conversation as he immersed himself in the book once again.

A moment passed before the younger man caught on to what that meant, then he frowned and pushed at Gladio’s shoulder. “Where??”

“In the feathers,” Gladio repeated, barely containing a chuckle at the prince’s frustration. To throw him a bone, however, he removed his tanktop to give his liege a better view of the full bird. “Find it.”

Huffing, Noctis settled on the ground beside Gladiolus, peering over his back at the intricate details of the tattoo. Of course, he was having little luck, and occasionally pestered the larger man for a hint. Still, the only hint Gladio would give was “in the feathers”.

“Are you both intending to join us for dinner?” Ignis asked as he lifted the flap of the tent and peered in on the rather odd scene. “Noct, what are you doing?”

“Gladio says he’s married and says the ring is in the feathers,” the youngest grumbled, continuing to stare at the inked skin lest he lose his spot in scanning the expanse. When he received no verbal response, he looked up at Ignis to see a rather bemused expression on his face. “Wait, you knew about this??”

It was only when he looked back at the face of Gladiolus Amicitia that something started to click. The shield was smirking at Ignis, but there was a strange underlying softness in his eyes that Noctis didn’t recognize.

Wait, yes he did…

“You two??” He practically shouted, head whipping between his advisor and his protector. When neither denied it and both chuckled, he continued. “When? How long?”

“Oh, what has it been… Nearly three years of marriage?” Ignis recalled, as if he didn’t know the exact number of days.

“And three years of dating before that,” Gladio agreed, sitting up finally. He pulled his shirt back on as he did, preparing to exit the tent for dinner.

“What’s goin on?” Prompto nosed in, looking between all three parties involved as he’d just heard quite the commotion from Noctis.

“These two have been married for years!” The prince exclaimed, clearly just done with the entire situation.

As if to confirm, Gladio stood and made for the tent’s exit, pausing at the flap to share a tender kiss with his husband.

“You know… that explains a lot,” was Prompto’s only response, the photographer scrunching his nose.

Noctis simply groaned and flopped down on the bed rolls, burying his face in a pillow.

“Dinner smells great, Iggy,” Gladio complimented as if nothing at all had changed. Now, however, he had an arm was wrapped around the bespectacled man’s waist, a hand resting on his opposite hip.

“Thank you, Gladio,” the chef answered warmly, leaning in for another quick peck on the lips. “I suppose Noct won’t be joining us. Shall we dig in? Prompto?”

Prompto gave Noctis one final glance before leaving him to his hissy fit in favor of eating. By the stove, Gladio began to measure out the servings while Ignis gently traced his fingers over a ring of ink hidden in the tattoo over Gladio’s left shoulder. It was small, discreet, had Ignis’s name, and was perfect for both of them.


End file.
